Flower Fields
|jap_name = おはなばたけ (O Hana Batake) |jap_meaning = Flower Fields はな/花 = Flower, ばたけ/畑 = Fields はなばたけ/花畑 = Flower Garden/Flower Bed おはなばたけ/御花畑 = Field of Alpine Flowers |theme= Flowery Garden |world= Grass Land |treasure=Furniture: Flower Clock, Frog Umbrella Stand; Flower Fields CD |common enemies=Buttonbee, Buttonfly, Cyclod, Gordo, Parasol Waddle Dee, Uniclod, Waddle Dee |notes = Metamortex: Saucer }} Flower Fields is the third stage in the game Kirby's Epic Yarn and is the second stage found in Grass Land. It comes after Fountain Gardens. Completing the stage gives the Alarm Clock Patch which causes a hibernating bear to wake up and unlock Rainbow Falls, the stage after. This stage is rather simple and emphasizes more on the basic controls of the game, specifically the Pendulum and Submarine transformations. The Saucer transformation appears for the first time here. The main features of this stage are rotatable flower patches which grow petals and beads when walked upon, and moving buttons in the form of dandelions. Overview The stage starts off with a few buttons, which the player can latch onto in pendulum form to get some beads. There is a lone Waddle Dee on the ground, but the player should ignore and continue onwards. There is a circular, rotating platform that has a flower pattern on it. When this platform is walked on, petals will show themselves and release beads. After the player traverses the gap with the flower, they can take one of two directions. If the player takes the lower path, they will just need to avoid a Waddle Dee and a Uniclod. However, if the player takes the upper path, they will need to carefully cross the rotating platforms. At the end of the path, the player will come across the Flower Clock and the two-star Bonus Bell. Kirby and Prince Fluff will need to drop down and then dispose of the Buttonfly. The player will need to latch onto the button, which will carry them to a higher level. However, the button will disappear shortly after. When the player comes across the second button, they should take it to the top level. Kirby and Prince Fluff will need to swing across the buttons at the top to get the second treasure, which is the Frog Umbrella Stand. They will need to drop down into the water and hop onto the lily pad. Kirby and Prince Fluff should latch onto yet another set of buttons. They should end up at a Pull Patch. Pulling this patch will reveal an exclamation mark, which will attach itself to the fountain directly southwest of the current location. Pulling this fountain will reveal the final treasure, the Flower Fields music. The player should climb the next ladder they come to. Kirby and the prince should take the next two buttons to reach the next level. However, they can take a third button located left of the second button to reach the five-star Bonus Star. The player should drop down and either ignore or defeat the Waddle Dee. The player should then climb the ladder and pull on the patch, revealing the Saucer metamortex. The player should now be in Saucer form. After collecting a few beads, the player should suck up at least three Yarn Blocks. They should move to the rightmost place and release the energy. This will break the barrier so the player can continue moving downward and will also the destroy the Cloth Blocks blocking the three-star Bonus Star. The player will need to continue moving downwards, destroying numerous Cloth and Yarn Blocks on the way. After the player reaches the lowest point, they will need to move to the right. The player can simply avoid the Gordos and continue moving onwards or they can touch the exclamation mark circle and collect beads using the abducting abilities of the saucer. In the final part of the area, the player should abduct Waddle Dees, Buttonflies, and Buttonbees to destroy the Cloth Blocks blocking the Reel Gate. The player can also destroy the blocks blocking several hundred beads. After touching the reel gate, the player should ring the Bonus Bell to end the stage. They will receive the Alarm Clock Patch for completing the stage. Music Gallery KEY Flower Fields.png KEEY_Flower_Fields.jpg|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' KEEY_Flower_Field.jpg|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' KEEY_Devil.jpg|A Me-Devil chases Kirby in Devilish Mode. es:Campos de Flores ja:おはなばたけ zh:盛花田园 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn